Broken and Healed
by hayley7961
Summary: After the incident, Nick is devestated. Can Joe help him heal? Joe/Nick Joick


_**The heart may freeze or it can burn **_

Joe slowly opened the door to Nicks room, taking a few deep breaths before his steps became loud enough to make himself know, determinded not to get ignored again by his younger brother. It had been nearly a year since Nick had come out about him being gay, and in love with Joe. Nick's girlfriend had found out, and killed herself. They had been dating four years, and had been friends all their lives. Nick's been depressed, shut up in his room ever since. Just him and his guitar.

_**The pain will ease if I can learn **_

Joe had so much to say with his little brother, always putting it off, 'another day, another day' he kept saying to himself. Today was the day. He felt it when he woke up, and every fiber of his being burst when he realized what he was about to embark on.

_**There is no future**_

"Nick... Please, just talk to me." Joe whispered. Nick continued to strum his guitar slowly, staring at the wall, not facing Joe.

_**There is no past **_

Joe wanted to help Nick for ages, to make him forget his sadness, to become the same old Nick again, to get closure on the terrible situation he had been put in, and to love him.

_**I live this moment as my last**_

Joe had been diagnosed with cancer a few weeks ago. And never told anyone. The family had gone through enough, and he feared what nick would do if he found out.

_**There's only us **_

Joe walked closer to Nick, trying to make out his figure through the darkness of Nick's room. The curtains were down, the lights were off. His eyes took a while to ajust.

_**There's only this **_

He nelt down on the bed right beside Nick. Joe was close enough to feel the small amount of heat coming off his brother. Though room was so cold. It was though part of him would die, wouldnt give into the situation. Joe could tell it was still his Nicky.

_**Forget regret, or life is yours to miss **_

"Jonas" had kind of been on a hold ever since the incident. No touring, no albums. It just wouldn't be the same without Nick. He was the head of the pack, he called the shots, usually. He had been so outgoing and fun-loving, never saying no to a challenge. Nick lived for all the late-night, last-minute song writing sessions before an album, just putting one more song on, when he felt something was missing.

_**  
No other course  
No other way  
No day but today **_

Joe watched Nick's hands play his guitar. He had watched him many times, but now it was different... more personal. Slowly, his right hand strummed, and his left switched betweed strings. A slow, gentle song he had never heard before played. Joe put a hand on Nick's shoulder. It lingered for only a split second before the music stopped and Nick angrily shoved Joe's hand away like it had been red-hot. He stood up swiftly and stalked over to the other side of the room.

_**I can't control  
My destiny  
I trust my soul **_

Joe picked up Nick's guitar from the bed and held it. it was worn down, and it looked so used it was near it's breaking point. He took a breath, dropped the guitar, and started over to his brother. Nick was hunched over his vanity, his hands gripped the egde of the wood tightly, his knuckles were white.

_**My only goal **_

The entire family had missed Nick. But they thought he was too far gone to ever get the real Nick back. He was so unresponsive. They stopped inviting him to come out after a few months. Exept Joe.

_**Is just to be **_

"Nicholas..." Joe was right behind Nick, and, once again, put his hand on his shoulder. Nick went to pull it away, But to his surprise, spun him around roughly to face him.

_**There' only now  
There's only here **_

Nick face filled with rage, and he raised his right hand to hit Joe, yet was shaking uncontrolably.

_**  
Give in to love  
Or live in fear **_

Nick stared at Joe angrily, with cold eyes. Anyone else would be terrified. But Joe knew him better than anyone. He saw his Nicky again. Just for a millisecond, before the whole atmostphere changed...

_**No other path **_

Nick burst into tears. He dropped his hand and his shoulders slumped in defeat. The tears started rolling down his face at an uncontrolable rate. Joe pulled him into a tight hug. Nick sobbed miserably into Joe's shirt.

_**No other way **_

Joe held his brother, knowning this was the end of Nick's pain. He wasnst going to be fully healed, but he was going to come to terms with it. He could feel it in the way his brother held him so tightly, like his life depended on it. He could feel all of the pain he had gone through, and all of the love he had to give. Joe finally knew he could say the words he had worked all his life to finally be able to say:

"I love you too, Nick."

_**No day but today.**_


End file.
